madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Dog Show
'''Madeline and the Dog Show '''is an episode in the first season of Madeline. Summary Genevieve rescues the mayor's dog. Plot We follow the Girls through Paris and see just how important Genevieve is to the group. They take her everywhere, on their walks, to the movies and more. Genevieve is shown to be an incredible dog, during a session of horseback riding she does a number of tricks on a horse. Later she puts on a funny puppet show for the Girls, leading Ms. Clavel to declare Genevieve is the smartest dog in France, but Madeline states Genevieve is the smartest dog on planet Earth. The residents neighborhood is shown to love Genevieve as much as the Girls. They leave water out for her to drink, the butcher gives her sausages and the florist gives her a flower to wear in her hair. One day Genevieve sees a poster and calls the Girls over. It's a notice for a dog show that will be held to find the best dog in Paris. The Girls and Ms. Clavel are excited and decide to enter Genevieve in the show. The Girls prep Genevieve for the dog show. She is quite adept at juggling, multiplying and singing, things most dogs can only dream of. They groom Genevieve thoroughly. Madeline is reminded of Genevieve saving her from drowning, showing her love for the dog goes well beyond that of being her master. The Girls go a little overboard with the grooming process and make a mess of the bathroom. It's worth it as Genevieve is immaculate. They clean the house before leaving for the show. The dog show is being held at the park. There are many dogs of very high quality taking part in the show, but the Girls and Genevieve aren't deterred. The Girls go to officially enter Genevieve, but a number of other dog owners block her entry. They explain that because Genevieve has no pedigree she cannot compete with their pure bread dogs. Madeline mishears this and says they just need to find a pedigree shop. However, Ms. Clavel explains that a pedigree means that a dog's parents of are the same breed. Genevieve is a mixture and since she was once a stray, there is no way to ascertain her heritage. Everyone is upset at the outcome, especially Genevieve. Madeline can't accept this ruling and returns to the show. She explains to the other contestants that Genevieve is a wonderful dog, capable of many things and even saved her life. She moves the entry administrator, but the other two contestants are unconvinced. They go to the judge, who finds the regulations for the dog show are actually quite loose, and Genevieve's status as a mixed-breed can be included. The dog show gets underway and Genevieve aces every test (in fact she accomplishes feats that are downright human-like). The judge is very impressed and eventually awards Genevieve best in show. However, one of the contestants who objected to Genevieve joining the show earlier accuses her of having fleas. Madeline tries to assert that Genevieve doesn't have fleas, but sure enough, Genevieve starts scratching herself. The other dogs have been infected as well. The revelation causes everyone to panic, especially the dogs. They rampage through the park and all fall into the pond. None of them can swim, so Genevieve goes to rescue them. She dives into the pond and rescues every single one of the pure bred dogs, even performing CPR on a few of them! By now the contestants have realized that Genevieve is a marvelous dog and award her best in show. The Mayor of Paris, who is in attendance and whose dog Genevieve rescued, awards her the key to the city. The Girls head home, triumphant, but filthy from the dog show, much to Ms. Murphy's horror. The Girls clean up again, playing with Genevieve in the tub. At dinner Ms. Murphy bakes a chocolate cake for the Girls. That night, Madeline decides to swap beds with Genevieve as a final reward for doing so great at the show. Song The Perfect Dog Trivia * This is the second time Genevieve has been insulted for her uncertain ancestry. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes